Question: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-2y = 5$ $6x+9y = -2$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-2y = 5$ $-2y = -3x+5$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x - \dfrac{5}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x+9y = -2$ $9y = -6x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x - \dfrac{2}{9}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.